She-Devil
by sunset of my sunrise
Summary: Clarke wakes up the morning after her office party with texts from a strange number she does not know. A confused Clarke confronts Raven who knows more then she lets on while a certain green eyed brunette watches from the sidelines. Slow burn, clexa endgame. Some side pairings mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Splat.

Yep, that was the sound of Clarke Griffins remaining self-respect hitting the inside of a toilet. She knew that going out tonight was a bad idea. Not only was it a work night, but she was going to be there. There was no way that Clarke was going to be able to spend the whole night playing nice with her arch nemesis without a little liquid strength. She guessed, considering her wallet now lay limp and empty beside her, that a little had turned into a lot. Unfortunately for the blonde, she could never really hold her liquor.

Groaning, she slid herself down the wall onto the comfort of her bathroom floor. Letting out a few choice expletives, she questioned her sanity for the hundredth time that night. She had to be back at her internship in less than five hours. Clarke was never listening to Raven again. Getting hammered was not the solution to all of her relationship problems. In fact, getting hammered was not the solution for any of her problems. She was never drinking again, the blonde decided.

While the young intern was busy contemplating her life decisions, a series of loud buzzes interrupted her thoughts. With one hand covering her ears from the obtruding noise, she grabbed for her phone on the counter next to her. Her brows creased when she read the first message.

[03:48]: 983-6729 – Hi Clarke, I just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a fake number lol

[03:48]: 983-6729 – And I guess to also make sure that you made it home safely.

[03:49]: 983-6729 – And also I must be a little drunk because I'm totally rambling right now lol

What? Clarke was confused. She couldn't remember giving her number to anyone in the past month, let alone the past few hours. Brows still furrowed, she sent off a reply.

[03:51]: Clarke Griffin – Hey there, I'm home and aside from potentially flooding my house with vomit, I am safe.

[03:52]: Clarke Grffin – lol I'm sorry that was too much info. I'm also sorry because I can't seem to remember who I gave my number too? Is this Octavia?

The blonde set her phone back on the counter, her mind working over the nights events. She could remember arriving at the venue and grabbing a drink with Raven. Rolling her eyes, she could also recall how almost immediately Raven ditched her to go talk to the new tech guy, Wick. It was then that she remembered talking to Octavia but being interrupted by who else but the devil herself. Scoffing, Clarke felt her face go red.

Lexa Woods. Cruella De Vil. Satan. Whichever name fit the bill for that day. The woman was horrible. She was an intern at the same company where Clarke worked and from day one they had never been able to see eye to eye. If Clarke said right, Lexa would go left. If the blonde said pink, the brunette would go blue. There was no rhyme or reason to it, they just never got along. It drove Clarke crazy because it did not matter what she did, Lexa would always argue that Clarke was wrong.

What was even more infuriating about the girl was that she always found this way to draw Clarke in. There was no way it was intentional but there was always this spark. This zing of electricity that went straight through to Clarke's brain every time the two interns locked eyes. It was frustrating and confusing and always ended up in embarrassment for the blonde. As for Lexa, she always managed to walk away with a small smirk playing on her lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Grunting, Clarke hauled herself off the floor. After brushing her teeth she grabbed her phone and padded her way down the hall. After making a quick stop at her tiny kitchen for a glass of water and some Advil, she made her way into her bedroom. The nausea seemed to be fading now so she trusted her stomach enough to try and get some sleep before work.

Downing her medicine and drinking a few extra sips of water, Clarke set her alarm clock and crawled into bed. The dull thud of her hangover was just starting as she slid herself under the covers and collapsed against her downy pillows. Relishing in the slight comfort given to her by her warm bed, she was just about to set her phone down when it buzzed once more.

[4:01]: 983-6729 – No, this isn't Octavia. You know what, this was a bad idea. Pretend this never happened. Goodnight, Clarke.

The blonde's face crinkled in confusion. What the actual hell just happened? Who was this mysterious person and why was texting her a bad idea? Out of all of her questions, one thing was for certain for the blonde.

"I am never, ever doing this again."

The next morning came way too soon for Clarke.

"God damnit! Why, Raven, why?"

The blonde hid her face in her hands as she sat with her best friend, Raven, in their cubicle. She was being dramatic, she knew it was so. This knowledge didn't help the fact that her head was pounding and that their boss had called a staff meeting in fifteen minutes.

"Stop being such a baby and live a little. If I'm not mistaken, it actually might have looked like you were having fun last night! Ya know, before you went as green as the grass and almost puked all over everyone in your way," Raven cackled before being silenced by a glare. Smirking, she poked Clarke in the side.

"I also saw you chatting up a fine lady last night."

This peaked Clarkes interest.

"What? Do you know who it was?"

"Nope, not a clue. I definitely do not know who you were practically eye fucking across the table from me."

Clarke glared at her friend. There was obviously something Raven was leaving out.

"Tell me, Raven."

The blonde could see that the brunette was enjoying her secret a little too much. She was contemplating launching a tickle attack when, Lexa aka the evil queen, appeared in their door way.

"Boss says be ready in five."

Clarke nodded and started gathering her belongings, not noticing the way Lexa's gaze settled on her for a moment before she walked away. This, however, was not lost on Raven as she hid a small smirk from her best friend. The blonde sighed and settled her friend with a glare.

"You're lucky we have work to do, but don't think this is over."

"Wouldn't doubt it."

The blonde rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, making her way towards the conference room across the hall. When she got there she noticed that the only two seats remaining were, of course, on Lexa's right. She increased her pace, determined to grab the seat furthest away. Raven, however, had other plans. She scooted in behind Clarke and managed to steal the seat right before Clarke was able to sit down.

"Oh man, sorry. I didn't see you there, Blondie."

Raven smirked, clearly enjoying the resigned look on her best friends face when she realized what had just happened. The blonde fixed Raven with her best glare before pulling out the chair next to Lexa. Slowly and uncomfortably, she lowered herself down, being careful not to brush arms with the tense brunette. Both girls scooted away from each other slightly, barely sparing the other a glance. Finally settled down, Clarke sighed. This was going to be a long meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Forty five minutes later, their boss was still droning on about something irrelevant. Normally Clarke would be paying more attention but today her mind was on those mysterious text messages that she had received. Biting her lip, she sent back another reply.

 _[10:17]: Clarke Griffin- Hey, sorry if I was rude last night. I just don't normally give out my number so you must really be something special to catch the eye of my drunken self._

Clarke paused. What kind of line was that even? Was she trying to flirt? That wasn't even funny. She decided to try again.

 _[10:19]: Clarke Griffin- I mean, you must be a cool gal…you are a gal, right?_

Clarke felt like banging her head on the table repeatedly. Well, whatever chance she had at anything with this person was now gone. She decided to give it one last shot, what did she have to lose. Falling back on her awkward sense of humour she tried one last time.

 _[10:24]: Clarke Griffin – Do you like raisins? How do you feel about a date?_

Shaking her head, she closed her phone and stuck it back into her bag. This was hopeless. She was hopeless. This is why she didn't have a girlfriend.

Suddenly, what felt like hours later, everyone was standing up around her, so she guessed the meeting was over. Still slightly peeved with Raven, she left the girl behind and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Clarke, wait up!"

Smirking, she kept walking, ignoring her best friend's calls. That didn't last long though before Raven caught up and hooked herself onto the blondes arm.

"I know you're mad at me but what if I made it up to you?"

Shaking her head at her friend's pout, Clarke steered them both into the cafeteria and towards their favourite table.

"How, pray tell, do you think you're going to do that?"

"I will tell you who you were talking to last night."

Raven grinned smugly as Clarke blanched for words.

"Fine. Meanie."

"Hey, I'm not mean. Just remember that you want to know and to not shoot the messenger, okay?"

Clarke was just about to agree when her phone buzzed again.

 _[11:16]: 983-6729 – You're cheesy. It's kind of cute. Okay. Olive Garden, tonight at 7:00. :)_

 _[11:16]: 983-6729 – By the way, yes, I am "a gal."_

Smiling, Clarke shot back a quick smiley face before looking back to her friend.

"What just happened? You're smiling. Something is up."

Clarke blushed.

"Well, you know how you said that I was talking to someone last night? Turns out I gave her my number. We're going out tonight. Only small problem is that I still don't know who she is. Any chance you'll still help me with that?"

Raven, who was in the middle of taking a large sip of water, sputtered out her drink. After a small coughing fit and a few thumps on the back, she started laughing.

"Wait wait wait. You're going on a date with her? TONIGHT? Oh my god Clarke, you don't even know how funny this is."

The blonde intern frowned.

"Why is it funny? It's not, like, Luna or someone is it?"

Clarke wouldn't put it past some of her more humorous coworkers to prank her like this. Suddenly uncomfortable, she stood up and grabbed her things, just needing to be out of the room.

"Wait, Clarke, stay!"

Raven reached for her arm, her fist catching the blonde's wrist. Almost immediately Clarke was drawn into an intense flashback.

" _Hey baby girl, you don't have to leave. Let me buy you a drink!"_

 _Clarke glanced down to find the man had her wrist firmly grasped. Shaking him off with a little difficulty, she opened her mouth to reply. However, before she was able to rip into the man for touching her, someone else was already between them and leaning over the seated man._

" _She's not interested, Bill. I suggest you back off and go find your wife."_

 _The woman's voice was so familiar, but Clarke couldn't put her finger on it. Nevertheless, the man, who she now knew was named Bill, scurried off._

" _So, do who do I owe this thank you?"_

 _The mystery lady started to turn, the edge of a small smirk was clearly visible –_

"Clarke! Earth to Clarke? Hellooooo in there."

Clarke startled, her eyebrows furrowing. Couldn't Raven hold off a couple of more seconds? Frustrated and overall curious, the blonde turned back to her friend.

"Raven, if you know what's good for you you'll tell me who it was I was talking to last night."

The brunette observed her friend, a wide smirk slowly adorning her face.

"Well, I've never been much for good decision making. I think I'll take my chances."

Clarke growled and yanked her wrist back from her chuckling friend. Raven was being, well, Raven. As much as Clarke adored the petite brunette, sometimes she was a downright asshole.

"Fine. Guess who's not bringing you coffee for the foreseeable future."

"But Clarke! This brain needs her sustenance!"

"Should have thought about that before you and your brain decided to be a dick."

Raven pouted and stabbed at her salad.

Clarke let out a small huff, her mind replaying her short memory from the night before. Who was this mysterious girl that got her out of a gross situation? Did she have anything to do with the equally mysterious text messages?

More importantly, what else happened last night?


End file.
